Blackjack, also known as “twenty-one,” “Vingt-et-un” (French), or “Pontoon” is a popular and predominant card game for gambling in card rooms and casinos in many parts of the world. Blackjack is the most widely played casino banking game in the world. Some countries and legal jurisdictions do not allow the use of playing cards, however. To play a Blackjack-like game in some parts of the world, e.g., where dice are used instead of playing cards, or just to add variety for patrons who like Blackjack, what is needed is a Blackjack-like game based on dice.